Pirate?
by CandyFiend
Summary: World renowned pirate Matthieu Williams is bored. He charters a course to the island of Germany, intent on taking a notable something- or someone. Oneshot, AU, Fem!Prussia x 2P!-ish Canada


**I don't own anything~**

People know many things about Matthieu Williams. His favorite foods are maple syrup and rum. He loves the ocean more than his own children- if he had any. But the most important fact was that Matthieu Williams was a pirate. It was all good and well to know his favorite color was red, but unless you knew that one, important attribute, you wouldn't know to run as fast you could before the blonde man turned and shot you dead between the eyes.

And currently, this pirate was standing on the deck of his grand ship, the Maple Skeleton. "Ch," Matthieu sighed, spinning the enormous mahogany wheel with ease. "I'm getting bored. Alfred! Where are we?" He called to yet another blonde man, this one wearing thick goggles, his face stained with grease. This man was Alfred, just as dangerous as his captain. "Ah… Not America!" Alfred replied with a grin. Alfred was Matthieu's cousin, though it didn't stop the fearsome pirate from occasionally shooting at the outgoing engineer.

Just as Matthieu was trained in deadly combat with all weapons, Alfred had enough natural strength to lift a full-grown cow. The other odd crew members were few- Matthieu trusted none of them. Emil, an expert navigator, cartographer, and bird-trainer, who was constantly accompanied by his foul-mouthed parrot. Ivan, a high-spirited, high-class chef who could cook more than just rice and beans. Finally, Alice, the only female on board- and the only swordswoman who could come close to matching Captain Matthieu in a sword fight or a shootout.

Emil, from a post high above them in the crows nest, replied loudly, "We're 25 miles from the coast of Berlin, Germany." Matthieu made no move to acknowledge Emil, only pausing to think. Berlin. What would interest him there? He didn't need treasure- didn't need slaves- didn't need extra hands. Unnecessary rampage was not Matthieu's style- he wouldn't destroy the town until he got something out of it. Berlin had decent maple syrup, Matthieu decided. Nowhere near as good as Ottawa, but fine- I'm running low, anyways. "We're restocking in Berlin." Ivan spoke up from his position on deck. "So, we're going on another raid?" The Russian asked, smiling eerily. "Why, how clever of you to figure that out," Matthieu commented dryly, "I suppose next you'll be realizing that I'm highly skilled with a revolver?" The Canadian pirate captain revealed said gun from his lavish scarlet coat, flicking the safety off. Ivan's smile wavered as he silently wandered below deck.

A sudden thud behind Matthieu was cause for him to grip his gun tightly, spinning around to face the attacker. In front of him was Alice, the brunette holding a gun to his forehead. Matthieu's own gun was in a similar position. "Draw?" The agile English woman offered, keeping her finger to the trigger. Matthieu smirked, swiftly extending his leg to knock Alice of balance, disarming her easily. "Bang." Alice grinned as she drew another gun from her belt. Matthieu's violet eyes narrowed as he reluctantly holstered his gun. "Get back to work." Alice shrugged nonchalantly, silently boasting as she scaled the ship's mast with ease and disappeared into the billowing sails.

Soon enough, a rocky shore came into view; the German coast. "Land ho, cap'n!" Alfred saluted playfully, peering over the edge of the ship. Fog rose off the water, though not thick enough to obscure the view. A rocky shore, with long, wooden docks sat before a few houses. In the distance, a person could make out a hazy black shadow- the city of Berlin, a few miles offshore. Matthieu yawned, as salty sea air buffeted his face. His cheeks had long since been stained a permanent blushing pink, which by no means meant he was shy or innocent. Quite the opposite, as you may have gathered. Matthieu steered the ship towards the docks, 'accidentally' plowing over an empty fishing skiff.

Matthieu watched as Alfred cast the anchor overboard, the ship rocking as the heavy iron anchor struck the the bottom. He watched Alice cast a line to Emil, who had already disembarked via rope ladders, and slid down, using an iron bar as a zip line. Matthieu smirked, he had to have some fun, at least. He was on the other side of the ship, farthest from the dock. Scaling the center mast, he tied a rope firmly to it, standing in the crowd nest. He grasped the other end firmly, and jumped. Alice laughed, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up in amazement. Even Emil looked surprised as Matthieu let go of the rope a few feet off the ground, cartwheeling to his feet. Because, another well-known fact, Matthieu had been an acrobat before he was a pirate. Or so he said- there were no records of any Canadian acrobat named Matthieu Williams in the last twenty or so years. The closest found was Matthew Williams- the name happened to be quite a coincidence, as Matthew had died in a performance ten years ago.

Matthieu brushed off the worn scarlet coat he always wore, not even bothering to hide his white pirate's hat. A sword swung at his belt, accompanied by a revolver. Upon reaching a few miles onshore, he was stopped by a wall of burly farmers. "Pirates," the biggest spat, "are not welcome here." Matthieu smiled shyly, "O-oh, sorry… y-you must have u-us mist-mistaken with s-someone else…" Matthieu's violet eyes were wide and innocent as he drew his gun, quicker than they thought possible, and pulled the trigger. The burly man fell down dead, a bleeding hole through his forehead. Matthieu smiled innocently, laughing quietly. "… We're much better than pirates." The sweet smile twisted into a sadistic grin, his violet eyes narrowing.

The mob- others had joined them by now- were infuriated now, as they charged the pirates. Matthieu and Alice split off towards the group, stabbing and shooting. Ivan wielded an unusually large war hammer, using it like a meat grinder as brought it down upon enemies heads. Alfred had a rifle, shooting at them eagerly. Emil simply stabbed the few who came near his perch on a high, black rock with a gleaming dagger. The massacre was soon over, the crew of the Maple Skeleton emerging victorious. Matthieu rolled his eyes, stretching and cleaning the blood off his glasses. "Well, hello to you to." Matthieu spat at the dead bodies. Alice giggled unnervingly, cracking her head back. "That was quite the warm-up, mm?" She broke into a raucous fit of laughter, wiping the blood dripping from her nose onto her otherwise pristine white shirt. Blinking, she noticed a vivid blue coat one of them dead men wore. "This is gorgeous…" Alice gasped, crouching at the man's side. She tentatively, as if afraid of tearing it, lifted it off the corpse, her vivid reddish-pink eyes awash with excitement as she put it on.

They passed through the small village, ignoring the looks of horror and disgust they received. Matthieu roughly shoved a man trying to mount a snow-white horse, taking it for himself. The man shouted angrily, almost considering chasing them. But the group was soon out of sight, and the man went back to his work.

Matthieu stopped the pirates, murmuring, "Wait." His stolen horse halted reluctantly. In front of them, a girl with lavish clothes rubbed grease off of a gun. This girl's name was Julchen, the Princess of Germany. "Unawesome guards, vasting my bullets." She groused, before turning abruptly to find Matthieu and his crew. "Who zhe hell are you?" Julchen cocked her gun dangerously. "Good evening, Princess." Matthieu smiled slyly. "It's an honor to meet you." Julchen rolled her vivid red eyes, "Vait, you're zhose pirates Vaati alvays yells about. Matthew or something?" Matthieu's smile wavered. "It's Matthieu." Julchen leveled her gun. "Vhatever. Can't have dirty pirates running around my kingdom." Julchen's accent was heavy and stern as she pulled the trigger. It missed Matthieu by a just a fraction of an inch. "Princess, we won't hurt you if you come willingly." Alfred spoke up, "Mattie, what the hell are you doing? We never take live prisoners!" He seemed upset. Matthieu drew two guns, one facing Julchen, the other pointed a Alfred. "If you want to leave, leave now." Matthieu spoke, fingering the trigger. Alfred shot him a disgusted look, "You really are a pirate. It was an honor serving in your crew." Alfred spat sarcastically, backing off, running towards the village. "I go after him, da?" Ivan spoke up, a grin spreading across his face. Matthieu nodded, holstering the gun that had been pointed at Alfred. Ivan trailed Alfred, till they were both out of sight. "Princess. Come with me." Julchen stubbornly refused. Matthieu dismounted, his violet eyes cold. "Hmph." He dashed towards her, disabling her gun. As she bent to pick it up, Julchen heard the click of a gun and cool metal against her temple. "Don't move or I'll shoot." Matthieu whispered, as Alice smirked.

"Fine. You vin." Julchen admitted. Matthieu gestured to Alice, who tossed him some rope. Julchen was bound tight, her gun destroyed. Her pockets were searched, confiscating any and all weapons. She had no escape now.

Matthieu tried not to think of the beautiful girl he'd kidnapped- the girl that happened to be a princess. Julchen Beilschmidt. His mind wandered to the past… to when he'd simply been a normal boy…

/A boy with curly blonde hair stood red cheeked at the silver haired girl's side. "Hey, Mattie!" Julchen called to Matthew, "Look at this!" A butterfly was perched on Julchen's fingers. It was an iridescent red color, it's wings flapping weakly. Curiously, it flew off Julchen's finger, landing on Matthew's nose. Matthew blinked, violet eyes nearly crossed attempting to see the red butterfly. The butterfly gave him a quick kiss, and if butterflies had eyes it would have winked as it flew off. "Y-your butterfly kissed me!" Matthew shouted as loud as he could; which was barely above a whisper. Julchen pouted, "No fair! Only I get to kiss Birdie!" And with those words, Julchen placed a quick kiss over the butterfly's, grinning as Matthew's face flushed red. "H-hey…!" Julchen giggled, running off, "Maybe I'll find another butterfly sometime~" She teased, running back to the garden while Matthew stood paralyzed./

Before Matthieu had changed his name and become a pirate, he was the Princess of Germany's closest friend. The shy, clumsy boy he had once been named Matthew. But a few years after he turned twelve, they packed up and moved before Matthieu knew if Julchen had been kidding or not- she'd never said. When they returned to Canada, Matthieu became an acrobat, staging his own death after deciding to become a pirate. He changed his name to Matthieu, and joined the crew of a pirate ship. And until then, Matthieu had been waiting, and waiting, and waiting to see Julchem again. And now that he finally had… he pulled out his glasses, slowly putting them on. He hated to admit it, but he still needed them. He took them off again, exiting his cabin. He found Julchen quickly, in a quaint cabin room. Alfred's cabin room. "Princess…" Matthieu quietly alerted her to his presence. "Vhat do you vant?" Julchen snapped, facing him. Matthieu slipped the glasses out of his pocket, placing them on his face. "I… I, eh, I wanted to a-ask you something." Julchen almost seemed to recognize him… Matthieu allowed a genuine smile to grace his face for the first time in years. "Do you remember… ten years ago, you had a friend…?" Julchen's eyes narrowed. "Ja. Vhat of it?" Matthieu shifted uncomfortably, "This friend… was forced to move away because of his parents… and something stuck in his mind ever since." Julchen seemed almost about to cry, "Vhat the hell? Stop trying to provoke me! I von't tell you anything, rotten pirate!" Matthieu winced, "O-oh, I'm… sorry, I'm really sorry, please don't cry, Princess…" Everything Julchen knew about the infamous pirate Mattheiu crashed to pieces. "I… let me introduce myself… my name is Matthieu Williams. It used to be Matthew Bonnefy. Before I was a pirate, I was an acrobat. I lived in Germany for ten years, and befriended Princess Julchen. And… I have a question." Julchen's eyes narrowed. "You… you're not lying to me, are you?" She said uncertainly. Matthieu shook his head. "So what's your question?" Julchen asked, crossing her arms. "When you kissed me back then… did you really mean it?" Julchen's eyes softened. "Yeah, I did mean it… but I'm not sure if I would mean it now." Matthieu seemed disheartened by this response, but he went to sit by her. "If you got to know me better… do you think you might find another butterfly?" Julchen remained silent. "… We'll see. I hope so." Julchen smiled, pulling him into a hug. "It's nice to see you alive, Birdie." Matthieu smiled at the nickname. "… do you think you could stay a while?" Julchen paused. "Sure. I'll stay." Julchen finally answered, breaking the hug. "Hey, I'm going to go to bed now. Shoo, Birdie." Julchen pushed him out of the room, Matthieu red cheeked and smiling. "… I'm glad everything worked out." He said, gazing at the stars.

**Yeah… I did it. Finished another PruCan oneshot. Got the inspiration from Pirate's of the Caribbean. So… please review and tell me what you thought! I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
